


my first and last (is always and only you)

by jjokkiri



Series: monsta x bingo: rare pairs edition [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (and children proposals), Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Monsta X Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Talking about kids before actually being married has Son Hyunwoo freaking the fuck out.





	my first and last (is always and only you)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Kids_ square of [Monsta X Bingo: Rare Pairs Edition](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXrarepairingsbingo/).

The small puppy laid in Hyunwoo’s arms, looking so much tinier in between his arms; strong, but delicately holding the small animal. It was fluffy and white, a splotch of brown on its fur just above its eye and on one of its ears. Hyungwon had taken the small puppy out of its cage and placed him into Hyunwoo’s arms, and the older man was suddenly so deathly afraid of accidentally dropping the animal.

“You don’t have to hold him so tightly,” Hyungwon said, long, slender fingers tickling the puppy’s nose. It immediately nuzzled against his fingers, and Hyunwoo watched in amazement as the younger man’s eyes crinkled, lips curling into a pleased smile.

“What if I accidentally drop it?” Hyunwoo asked, clearly sounding uncertain.

“You’re not going to drop him, babe,” Hyungwon answered, amusement dancing in his tone. That was something that Hyunwoo never got sick of. Over the past twelve years he’d known Chae Hyungwon (and the ten they spent as a couple), if there was anything he adored more than everything, it was the sound of Hyungwon’s voice when he was trying not to laugh. “I watch you play with your nephew all the time.”

“My nephew is a human child, who knows how to scream if he’s scared that I’m going to drop him,” Hyunwoo told him, worried frown still on his lips, “This puppy isn’t a human child. I’ve never held a puppy like this before.”

Hyungwon laughed, “This puppy knows how to bite, if he’s scared.”

“If he bites me, I might actually accidentally drop him,” Hyunwoo said, frowning. Hyungwon shook his head.

“If you drop him, I’ll catch him. But, you have the pain tolerance of steel—you probably won’t even notice if he bites you,” Hyungwon said, looking up at Hyunwoo with a small smile on his lips. The younger man’s eyes seemed to twinkle, and even after all this time, Hyunwoo found himself taking a breath as he took in the beauty of the younger man—wondered how he’d ever gotten so lucky. “He’s still a baby, he’s still teething.”

“Doesn’t that mean he’s more likely to bite me?”

Hyungwon clicked his tongue, disapproving, “No, silly, not really. Besides, Marshmallow is a good boy.” The younger man cooed at the puppy, ruffling its fur with his gentle fingers, _“Aren’t you, Marshmallow?”_

The puppy barked happily in response and Hyunwoo stared at his boyfriend in amazement. Marshmallow must have been one of the puppies Hyungwon visited often, if he seemed to like him so much. Hyunwoo grinned to himself after a moment, looking down at Marshmallow, who was curled up in his arms.

There was a silence between them, and then Hyungwon spoke up.

“Have you ever thought about raising kids with me?”

Shocked, Hyunwoo looked up at him, eyes wide—feeling like a deer caught in headlights. Hyungwon looked at him, question in his eyes. Hyunwoo froze, not really sure what to say. His words found themselves caught at the tip of his tongue. He had an answer for Hyungwon—an _‘of course, I’ve always wanted to start a family with you’_ , but the words found themselves at the tip of his tongue, unable to fall off.

He stood tongue-tied in shock, staring at the younger man. The light in Hyungwon’s eyes seemed to dim a little, perhaps in disappointment.

Hyunwoo managed to stammer a response— _far from what he wanted to say._

“Shouldn’t we get married first?” he managed, before internally smacking himself. That definitely wasn’t how it was supposed to come out. _It should have been more interested! More excited!_ But, he could only hope that his boyfriend would be understanding to his shock—after all, the inquiry had been so sudden. It took Hyunwoo off guard.

Hyungwon pursed his lips, nodding in consideration.

“Hm, yeah,” he replied, shrugging. “I guess you’re right.”

But, when Hyungwon turned his back to find a snack for Marshmallow, Hyunwoo felt his heart sinking a little bit. He probably should have said something better than just that.

 

 

 

 _“Hoseok,”_ Hyunwoo breathed into the phone, eyes blown wide with panic, despite Hoseok being unable to see him. It was a comical image—someone as tall and strong as Hyunwoo, practically crouched into the corner of the washroom, trying his best to not give into some sort of panic attack. The best part was probably the fact that Hyunwoo had never felt quite so nervous in his life—not even during his graduation from the policing academy and was immediately assigned an extremely important task, as he’d graduated top of the class and was trusted by the entire academy.

 _“Hyunwoo hyung,”_ Hoseok easily replied, in the same dramatic tone. It didn’t even cross Hyunwoo’s mind that his friend was mocking him, and perhaps, that was the fun that their friend circle found in teasing him—he barely ever reacted to anything, unless it had something to do with Chae Hyungwon.

And right now, Chae Hyungwon was the entire root of all of his problems, and the reason that he was crouched in the washroom with the door locked when he should have been curled up in bed next to his beloved boyfriend.

“What am I supposed to do?” Hyunwoo asked, clutching the device to his ear with both hands, trying to his best to not disrupt his boyfriend who was sleeping in the room on the other side of their shared apartment.

“Hyung,” Hoseok started, after a moment of silence. “I’d love to help, but I don’t even know what’s going on right now. You literally just called me and asked me what you’re supposed to do. A little bit of context would be nice.”

Hyunwoo breathed out, loudly, before he suddenly realized that Hyungwon was still sleeping. (And sure, Hyungwon was sleeping in a room at the other side of the apartment, and there was no way that he could hear breathing from so far away, but that was far from the common sense of someone in panic.) On the other end of line, Hoseok winced, pulling the device a little further from his ear in response to the sudden static of the noise.

“We were in the pet shop,” Hyunwoo explained, “It was my day off, so I offered to take him anywhere he wanted to go, as a date. He wanted to go to the pet shop, so I took him there—I didn’t think it was anything weird, because he happens to like visiting the animals on his days off, anyway. The cats really like him.”

Hoseok hummed, waiting for the older man to continue his story.

“And I don’t usually go with him, because I’m always at work,” he continued. It was common knowledge in their group of friends that Hyungwon was a big fan of visiting the pet shop and helping out the owner. It was where he used to spend a bulk of his time when he was unemployed, before Hyunwoo introduced him to Hoseok and proposed they hire the receptionist. “But, this time, I did because it was my day off, right? And he gave me a puppy to hold and it was cuddling against my arms and he just looked so happy! But then, he looked at me and he casually asked me if I’ve ever thought about having kids with him. Hoseok! We’re not even married, yet!”

There was a silence on the other line and it had Hyunwoo nervously shifting, “Hello?”

“I’m still here,” Hoseok replied. “Do you not want to have kids with him, or something?”

“No,” Hyunwoo said, sounding panicked. “I do! I’d love to raise an army of children with him!”

“... An _army_ of children...”

“You know what I mean!” Hyunwoo exclaimed, “I just... I just don’t know if he wants to get married. He’s not very good at dropping hints, if he’s doing it at all. I don’t think that I’m not getting the hints that he’s dropping, if he’s dropping me any hints, you know?”

“Hyung,” Hoseok started, “You know, the type of hint you’d need to get down and propose to Hyungwon, if he was the one to think of it first, would literally be him straight-up telling you that he wants to get married and you should go buy him a ring. And that’s not really a hint.”

“So, how am I supposed to know when I’m supposed to propose to him?” Hyunwoo asked, exasperated. “How did you know when to propose to Kihyun?”

There was a rustle on the other side of the line from Hoseok sitting up. “It just felt right,” he said. “I just kind of decided one day that he was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and then spent another four months freaking out about whether or not the time was _right_ , or not. And then, when we were out on a date, he turned to look at me and I felt this shock of _‘this is it’._ And of course, I messed up, but the important part was that he said yes and we’re going to get married, you know?”

“Wait, were you calling me slow?” Hyunwoo asked, after a moment. The sigh that left Hoseok’s lips probably had a better chance of waking Hyungwon up than the volume that Hyunwoo had been speaking at for the past fifteen minutes of being on the phone with Hoseok.

“Did you listen to anything I just said?”

“Of course, I was just clarifying.”

“Yes, I called you slow,” Hoseok answered (and Hyunwoo could sort of imagine the way that Hoseok massaged his temples, tired—that was a habit he picked up from Minhyuk and Kihyun). “But, hyung, if you really want to spend the rest of your life with Hyungwon, I think you’ll know. And if you know, then you really just need to ask him. I really think he’d like it more than anything if you asked him to marry you—you’ve been together since your senior high school, and you’re almost thirty. I think if he didn’t want to marry you, he wouldn’t stay with you for this long.”

“I’m only twenty-eight,” Hyunwoo said.

 _“Twenty-eight,”_ Hoseok corrected, sighing. “But, that’s not the point. You two have been dating for ten years. That’s even longer than the time I’ve known Kihyun.”

Hyunwoo resisted the urge to argue that it was practically around the same time that Hoseok had known his fiancé for, choosing instead to ask more important questions of the younger man.

“But, how do I propose?”

“Listen, hyung, I have a meeting to go to in a couple minutes, so I really have to let you go, now,” Hoseok told him, “But, remember: what matters isn’t the execution of the proposal, it’s the end result where he cries in your arms and tells you that he’d love to marry you, because we both know Hyungwon and he _will._ If Kihyun cried, Hyungwon’s going to cry—pack some tissues with you, maybe.”

_“Seok, wait!”_

The line went dead. Hyunwoo knocked his head back against the door, heaving a suffering sigh.

 

 

 

Hyungwon doesn’t bring up the topic of children again, but that didn’t mean that Hyunwoo didn’t think about it every single time he laid his eyes on the younger man. Truth be told, despite having dated Chae Hyungwon for a total of ten years (half of that being a long distance relationship, while Hyungwon was finishing up his studies in Paris), it was extremely hard to read his mind. Though, logically speaking, reading minds might have been an unattainable achievement in the first place.

It was times like this that Hyunwoo wished he could know exactly what was going on in Hyungwon’s mind. It would make everything so much easier, if he knew about what was on Hyungwon’s mind. Things like: _what was he thinking as of this moment? Is he disappointed that I didn’t properly answer him about the kids? What month should we get married in? What would he want to name our first child?_

Dropping Hyungwon off at work before he headed into the station was almost nerve-wracking. He found himself gripping on the steering wheel a little tighter than he would, normally and his attention was a little too deeply focused on the road, unlike his usually more talkative state when he was in the car with his boyfriend in the early morning.

“You look like you have a lot on your mind,” Hyungwon remarked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his seat, casting a sidelong glance at his boyfriend.

Hyunwoo almost let his surprise become too obvious, straightening up in his seat.

“I’m just thinking about a couple things,” he replied.

“Is it anything worrisome?” Hyungwon sounded concerned and Hyunwoo frowned. “Or is it something at work that has you so stressed out?”

Hyunwoo shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. It’s just a bunch of random things I can’t get my mind off.”

_Like how I’m supposed to ask you if you want to marry me._

Hyungwon looked at him, disbelieving, but before he could work together words to demand that Hyunwoo give him a better answer, the car rolled to a stop in front of the office that Hyungwon worked at. Looking to the entranceway to the company and then back to Hyunwoo, the younger man decided against opening up a whole new conversation.

Hyungwon leaned over towards Hyunwoo, a small smile on his lips.

“I’ll give you a massage when we get home, then,” he said, eyes sparkling prettily in that mischievous way that was so Hyungwon and _so lovely that it had Hyunwoo helplessly falling in love over and over again_. “Hopefully, it’ll help you get your mind off of things. And give you something to look forward at the end of the day.”

Hyunwoo smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Hyungwon’s forehead.

“Thank you,” he told him, and Hyungwon beamed.

“Have a good day,” Hyungwon told him. “I’ll get a ride home with Changkyun today, so you won’t need to worry about me taking the bus home, okay?”

The older man nodded, “Okay. Make sure he drives safely, okay?”

“I’ll take care,” Hyungwon told him, laughing with the corners of his eyes crinkling adorably. “You take care of yourself, too. I want to see my boyfriend home safely, tonight.”

 

 

 

Lee Minhyuk happened to be the most useless friend when it came to searching for a ring when he finally decided that _yes,_ he wanted to marry Hyungwon, if the younger man would allow him the honor of something like that.

Hyungwon was fine with knowing that Hyunwoo would be hanging out with Minhyuk on their shared day off, but he only agreed to it when Minhyuk offered his roommate up for grabs for the entire day—Hyungwon wouldn’t think twice before accepting a day to hang out with Changkyun (it didn’t matter if Changkyun’s plans for the day were something along the lines of sleeping in, before Minhyuk ruined it—after all, Changkyun was understanding that Hyunwoo needed to search for a ring without Hyungwon being near him).

“I think they’re all pretty,” Minhyuk told him, scanning the glass cases lined with pretty bands. Hyunwoo followed in the younger officer’s excited footsteps. His co-worker, junior and friend always was so excited to help out, but he wasn’t very helpful when all of his comments didn’t narrow down any of the decision trees.

“That’s not very helpful,” Hyunwoo remarked.

“You’re just supposed to find _the_ ring that you can see on his hand,” Minhyuk said, “That’s what Hoseok told me, anyway. He said that he spent three minutes looking for the ring, because he wasn’t even looking when he found it. He was just walking by a store and then he saw the ring, and immediately decided that it was the _perfect_ ring for Kihyun.”

“Didn’t Hoseok and Kihyun get their rings custom made?”

Minhyuk pursed his lips, “Or... was that not Hoseok who told me that...?”

Hyunwoo sighed heavily, “That probably wasn’t Hoseok.”

“Maybe it was a dream?” Minhyuk mused, taking a step toward one of the other displays. “Or maybe it was one of those soap operas that Changkyun loves watching so much.”

“Soap operas aren’t going to help me propose to my boyfriend of ten years, Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo reminded. The red-haired officer nodded, snapping out of his thoughts, as if he finally realized his purpose of being with the older man.

“But, I am,” he declared, proudly.

The girl standing behind the counter watched them with amusement, before stepping towards the counter, smiling.

“Are you looking for something in particular for a special someone?” she asked, looking meaningfully at Minhyuk. The red-haired man blinked, before he shook his head.

“Not me. I don’t have a special anyone, yet,” he replied. Then, he pointed to Hyunwoo, dramatically lowering his voice and stage whispering. “ _Him_. He’s looking for a ring that’ll make his boyfriend agree to marry him.”

Turning his head to look at the now silent man, Minhyuk frowned, only to find his friend looking intently at one of the rings in the glass case. He pointed into the glass, vaguely gesturing at one of the rings.

 _“That one,”_ he said, seemingly mesmerized by the way the band glimmered. His eyes didn’t move away from where he was staring, even when Minhyuk called his name in confusion. It seemed to have the entirety of his attention, and Minhyuk supposed that _maybe_ that moment of finding _the ring_ really was that dramatic. _“That one’s perfect.”_

Both Minhyuk and the girl headed over to look at what he was staring and pointing at. Looking up at Hyunwoo, the girl unlocked the compartment with a key attached to her wrist and she pulled the tray out, pointing to a ring.

“That one?” she asked, reaching into the tray and pulling out the gold band, delicate and encrusted with tiny diamonds that only glimmered in the right light.

Hyunwoo nodded, “May I see it?”

She handed the ring to him with gentle fingers, and in seconds, Hyunwoo nodded.

“I’ll take it,” he said.

She hesitated, flipping the price tag over and looking at him, silently. Minhyuk caught a glimpse of the digits on the tag, eyes widening in horror. But, Hyunwoo didn’t even flinch at the sight of the numbers on the label. Hyunwoo nodded at her, wordlessly keeping to his decision. The girl took the ring back, turning her body to scan the tag on the ring and then ringing up the purchase.

The sound of the clicking cash register had Minhyuk feeling anxious, but Hyunwoo handed over his credit card without even batting an eyelash. The older man seemed almost robotic with his solid decision to purchase the ring, and Minhyuk simply didn’t know what to do with himself. He stood awkwardly staring at them.

And then, there was the sound of the printing receipt. Movement seemed to return to their world, when the girl turned around and neatly wrapping the velvet box into tissue paper and dropping it into a gift bag. Minhyuk found his voice in that moment and couldn’t resist the urge to speak.

“Hyung,” Minhyuk called, standing behind the supervising officer. Hyunwoo hummed in response. “Is this the moment where you tell me how much you make a year?”

Hyunwoo snorted in amusement, picking up the gift bag from the glass counter and turning to head out of the store, leaving Minhyuk behind. The red-haired man immediately followed him.

_“Hyung!”_

“No.”

(But, he left the jewelry store with a bright smile on his lips.)

 

 

 

Proposing to Chae Hyungwon was an easy task that was taken too far out of proportion. He was nervous to do it, to say the least.  _And of course he’d be._

Asking someone to spend the rest of their life with you was undoubtedly a nerve-wracking moment of your life. To Son Hyunwoo, it was the most nerve-wracking thing he’d ever had to experience outside of that moment in high school when he ran into Hyungwon—quite literally—on the basketball court, during practice for their rep basketball team, then proceeded to develop a stupid crush on the ridiculously pretty boy. 

“Should we order in for dinner?” Hyungwon asked, sitting down on the sofa next to Hyunwoo, who was leaning back on the cushions. 

“Or do you want to go out for dinner?” Hyunwoo responded, raising a brow at the television. He flipped the channel and rested his hands behind his head, comfortably leaning back.

Hyungwon smiled, shrugging, “I don’t know. Do you think you can get ready in time?”

“I don’t know. Do you think you can wait ten minutes for me?”

“I don’t know. Do you have a place in mind?” Hyungwon asked, arching a brow and leaning against the older man’s shoulder. Hyunwoo draped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

He hesitated for a second, before turning to look at Hyungwon. He didn’t have a place in mind, but when he turned his head and took in the younger man’s side profile, he took a breath. Something about the younger man’s long lashes—so close that he could see each individual lash; something about the way his lips curled into a small smile; something about everything that was _Chae Hyungwon_ had him breathless for a second.

He didn’t have a place in mind, but suddenly, his mind mapped out the entirety of the future he wanted to spend with Chae Hyungwon.

“Do you want to marry me?”

Surprised at the disrupted flow of their playful toss, Hyungwon turned his head, wide eyes looking at Hyunwoo in shock.

“Sorry?”

The older man fumbled for the velvet box that he’d kept in his pocket, since the moment he’d bought it. Hoseok told him that he’d know the exact second that he’d suddenly want to propose, and he reasoned that he needed to be ready at any given moment. Almost shaky hands presented it to Hyungwon—lacking all elegance; simply awkward. 

He practically tossed the box into the younger man’s lap with an almost uncharacteristic flush on his cheeks. Hyunwoo cleared his throat, hand coming up to play with the collar of his shirt.

“Marry me,” he repeated. “I asked you if you want to marry me.”

Hyungwon looked down at the box, before he looked back up at Hyunwoo. Fidgeting, the older man cleared his throat again, awkwardly shifting. Hyungwon’s lack of response had him restless. Hyunwoo took a breath.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while,” he admitted, and then quiet rambling turned into sentences that he’d been subconsciously reciting in his mind for weeks. “I’ve been thinking about it since before you asked me if I’d ever thought about raising kids with you. Which, by the way, I definitely would love to raise children with you, because you’re the love of my life and I’m not really one for words, but you make me feel like a poet somewhere in my head, whenever I look at you. Sometimes, I’ll look at you and find that my breath is gone, because no matter how many times I see you—no matter how many times I get to hold you in my arms—I feel that it’s so unreal that someone like you exists; that someone like you is mine. And, if you’d let me, I’d love to be able to call you mine for the rest of my life. We’ve spent the past 10 years together, and even distance couldn’t tear us apart. I love you, Chae Hyungwon, and I’d love it if you allowed me the honour of spending the rest of my life with you.”

Slowly, he found himself kneeling down in front of Hyungwon, hands clasping over the younger man’s hands and gently holding onto them. Hyunwoo looked up at his boyfriend, sincerity gleaming in his eyes and Hyungwon’s eyes almost seemed to glimmer with the threat of tears.

“What the hell?” Hyungwon breathed, after a moment. Hyunwoo froze, unsure of what to do. “For the past few weeks, you’ve made me think that I was taking our relationship a little too fast, but I was upset because I didn’t think that ten years was too soon for anything! You didn’t tell me anything, and I thought I scared you off by bringing up the children. But, it just made me think that you’d be such an amazing father, when I saw you holding the puppy. And then I thought about how you play with your baby cousin, and I just—”

The younger man took a breath, “I thought you were thinking about breaking up with me after all of these years, but you’re _proposing to me?_ ” Hyungwon’s tone softened, suddenly; threat of tears becoming droplets rolling down his cheeks, now. “God, you have no idea how _relieved_ I am that you don’t want to dump me, after all this time.”

Hyungwon’s hand came to gently cup Hyunwoo’s cheek and he exhaled, softly, “What makes you think that I wouldn’t say _yes_ , if you asked me to marry you? I’ll marry you in a heartbeat.”

And with all of his senses tingling when Hyungwon leaned forward to kiss him, Hyunwoo swore he could have been floating on clouds and it wouldn’t compare to the feeling. It’s soft and gentle, the press of their lips together, but it meant everything to the both of them. Something like sealing a promise with a kiss. 

Then, in silence, they stared at one another, affection blooming in their eyes.

Hyunwoo was the one to break the peace between them, moving to slide the ring onto his boyfriend’s finger. But, he was never really instructed on what to do _after_  the boyfriend agreed to marry him. Staring at the ring on Hyungwon’s finger, the older man’s stomach growled and he looked up at the younger man, surprised. 

“So... about dinner,” Hyunwoo cleared his throat. Hyungwon sighed, though the smile remained on his lips, his fingers fiddling with the ring that felt slightly foreign around his finger.

“Do you just want pizza?”

 _“Pizza?”_ Hyunwoo repeated, looking at the younger man.

A boyish grin appeared on Hyungwon's lips, and he stretched out his arm, admiring the band around his finger. 

“We can just cuddle until it gets here and be comfortable,” he replied, “Didn’t Kihyun and Hoseok go to some fancy restaurant after they got engaged? We have to be different. It’ll make for a good story and pizza is good, anyway.”

Hyunwoo chuckled, nodding. “Sounds good to me.”

_This was exactly what he fell in love with, ten years ago. What he stayed so in love with for the past ten years and what he swore he’d always love, for the rest of his life._

**Author's Note:**

> this is me trying to flesh out the oldest pairing in this universe (and trying to figure out their dynamics well enough to maybe write more of them because i love them and you should too). find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kkyunjus)?


End file.
